


Little Bit

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs a little help tying his tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bit

Dean doesn't understand how he got into this situation in the first place - but then he rarely does.

For reasons unknown the nerdy, little angel had gotten bored and fidgety in the car and had proceeded to take his tie off. Now that they needed to go talk to a bishop who could hopefully give them answers and they needed to look respectful, Castiel couldn't get it back on.

"How'd you put it on before?" Dean asked, frustrated. Tightening a tie was one thing, but putting it own backwards was turning out to be more complicated.

"I did not choose my clothing; it was already being worn."

"Hurry up, guys," Sam called from the bottom of the church steps. "His secretary said like fifteen times he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Dean sighed, grabbed Castiel's shoulders, and spun him around. Leaning over his slightly shorter shoulders, Dean reached over to his neck and finally made progress on the tie. "I told you not to touch anything."

Dean felt more than heard Castiel's slight sigh.

"There! All done."

Castiel looked down and nodded. He tried to straighten his suit coat as they followed Sam up the steps. "I think I can do it next time."

Dean rolled his eyes, muttering, "Who's a big boy now?"

Castiel looked at Dean before they entered the church. "Is this presentable?"

Giving him a shove, Dean laughed, "You'll do."

**Author's Note:**

> IF SOMEONE SAYS 'IS THIS OKAY?' YOU SAY: "Little Bit" by Lykke Li


End file.
